


No Light 番外（一）

by kizuna030



Series: 【Obikin】No Light [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: PWP。Vaderwan。時間線是在No Light的第五和第六章之間。反正就是Vader還沒Force Choke Obi的時候啦！
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Series: 【Obikin】No Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623187
Kudos: 12





	No Light 番外（一）

Darth Vader走在回去房間的走廊上，心中底輕哼著愉快的歌曲，慶幸臉上有個頭盔覆蓋在自己的臉上，其他人不會從自己的表情看到有什麼端倪。他知道自己只是離開了Coruscant數天，可是他實在無法不想念家中的人。家，是的，Obi-Wan就是他的家。

天色已晚，這個時候的Obi-Wan大概已經睡著了，他小心翼翼地關上了住所的門。看到沙發上背著自己那睡得迷迷糊糊的人，垂著的腦袋一點一點的，嘴角就不自覺揚起了笑容。雖然不能和戀人交流是有點失望，但是暖意從心底流過了血管每一處。

他得說自己可沒有想過對方竟然會坐在這裏等他回來，畢竟年長者從來都沒有為他做出這樣的事。他躡手躡腳地走到對方面前，正當他想要把Obi-Wan抱回床上，雙手還未觸碰到男人，對方便倏然地睜開了雙眼。若不是知道自己在對方的身體內注射了什麼，他大概會以為那個絕地大師回來了。

Obi-Wan睡眼惺忪地看著他，大海還未開始刮起風浪。看清楚來人時，Obi-Wan在對方的唇上親了一口，呢喃著：「歡迎回來。我去翻熱食物.....」他一邊打著大大的呵欠，一邊走到廚房裏把先前弄好的食物加熱。

Darth Vader看著Obi-Wan走到廚房內，緩慢地為自己翻熱晚餐，溫暖起來的不僅是那些食物，更還有他的心。一個他愛的人；一個他屬於的人；一個需要他的人；一個屬於他的人，一個家，這是他在離開了母親後便一直渴望再次擁有的東西。即使自己不願被Darth Sidious掣肘，但為了Obi-Wan的性命，他必須要忍耐，成為一個好學徒，終有一天他會殺死這個噁心的西斯。

男生像是幽靈般跟著Obi-Wan走進廚房內，他從後環抱著對方，雙手緊圈著他的纖腰，臉蛋埋在Obi-Wan的頸窩間，鼻腔充滿了對方那像是海洋的氣味，嘴唇親暱地來回吻著他敏感的項頸。Obi-Wan敏感的縮了下，可是男生的手早就不知在何時攀到了他的後頸上，阻止他移動。

雖然Obi-Wan語氣中帶著些不認同，但身體卻自然不過地向對方結實的胸膛靠去：「Ani……我在弄晚餐啊。」他的小名自對方口中吐出的感覺很對，Obi-Wan以前從來不會這樣稱呼他，光是被這樣親密地喚到他就覺得全身的血液都衝到了身下。

「你要當我的晚餐嗎？」他故意用開始抬頭的下身頂向Obi-Wan，惹得懷中人低聲驚呼起來，臉蛋也染上一層緋紅。Darth Vader的雙手開始不安份地解開了睡袍的腰帶，雙手伸進絲質的睡袍內，撫摸著比它們更滑的肌膚。

雖然Darth Vader知道Obi-Wan並不會拒絕自己，可他就是按捺不住想要逗弄對方，滿面通紅的Obi-Wan只有他能夠看見，這一面的Obi-Wan沒有其他人能知道，即使那個人是他自身。他知道對方的乳頭特別敏感，但並沒有觸碰兩顆微微挺立起來小家伙，只不斷環繞著兩旁繞圈，讓若有似無的快感傳至全身的神經。

然後他壓下聲線，再緊靠在對方紅透了的耳邊喚到：「Obi-Wan……」果然讓懷中的人渾身輕顫直至對方點頭允許，他才把對方翻了過來，雙手捧著他的臉頰，對準了那兩片粉紅的薄唇親了上去。Darth Vader閉上了雙眼，讓自己沉淪在對方甜美的親吻間。原力知道他有多想這個。

他很喜歡把Obi-Wan吻得頭暈轉向，甚至想要把他的呼吸都奪去，讓對方知道自己是掌管一切的人，對方的心、對方的身體，甚至對方的性命，全都繫在他的指間，Obi-Wan Kenobi屬於自己。

Obi-Wan把他的雙手環在他的頸後，而他的則放在男人的腰間上，把他稍微抱起來放到桌子上，他㥃的唇瓣依舊沒有分開。直至Obi-Wan終於受不了地輕推Darth Vader，後者才不再啃咬對方的唇。他滿意地看著對方的唇已經在他的疼愛後而變得紅腫，深藍色的眼睛在通紅的臉蛋映襯下變得更藍，水氣也悄悄跑到雙眸間。

Darth Vader把對方仍然掛在身上的睡袍脫下來，讓白晳的皮膚展露在自己面前，每次在他離開Obi-Wan身邊時，他都要在對方的身上留下深淺不一的吻痕，有時則禁不住甚至會咬上他的肩膀，留下鮮明的咬痕。他的情感在叫囂著要傷害Obi-Wan、要標記他為所有物，理智尚且能把這種衝動壓下來，可當二人正沉浸在情慾的漩渦時，他便失去了自制的能力。

他的痕跡依舊印在對方的身上，但已經淡了許多。Darth Vader心中跟叫囂著要再次烙下新的標記，這些吻痕會有消失的一天，但他會繼續讓不同的吻痕刻在對方身上，延長這些標記。就像他對Obi-Wan的愛一樣，永達都不會消失。

男人稍稍低下頭，輕喘著氣看向站著的男生，焦躁地思考著為什麼對方還未有動作，剛剛被對方稍作挑逗便已經被挑起了情慾了，他想要被觸碰的心思使他毫不害羞地俯身向前，把自己的胸膛獻上。Darth Vader會意地勾起了嘴角，舌頭上下玩弄著一邊紅纓，雙手攀到對方的背上施力，讓自己和對方貼得更近之餘，雙手上下來回地滑過後背，想要放大對方能感覺到的快感。

耳邊響著Obi-Wan低聲的呻吟，男人的手開始替Darth Vader脫掉身上繁重的衣服，種種跡象都顯示出Obi-Wan的興奮。感覺到口中的小東西已經腫脹了起來，男生便把陣地轉移到另一顆被冷落了的小家伙上，把它含進嘴內好好疼愛著。他很清楚對方的乳頭有多敏感，敏感得讓他有時候會思考到底Obi-Wan會不會只透過玩弄乳頭便高潮了。

Darth Vader感應到圍繞在二人身旁的原力正在唱著歌，為了他們的親密而歡愉，即使原力也在高聲呼喊他們是天作之合，他知道他們是屬於彼此的。

一如往常，男生還是會先讓對方高潮一遍才讓自己舒服。他抬起Obi-Wan其中一條纖幼的腿，用力地從腳掌開始吻起，連綿不斷地吻至大腿根部。Obi-Wan覺得自己整個人都要燒起來了，雖然這並不是男生第一次這樣做，可是這種如同膜拜的行為總是讓他無比害羞，想要把腿抽回來，可總是會被對方握得更緊。

Obi-Wan能做的就只有放鬆自己的身體，輕顫著讓對方親吻想要親吻的地方。當Darth Vader的唇瓣已經抵達了大腿內側，一陣刺痛的感覺從根部湧上來，Obi-Wan吃痛的叫了出來：「Ani！」意識到對方竟然在如此隱密的地方烙下記號，不知是因羞澀還是興奮，他的心臟跳得快要負荷不能。

Darth Vader只是把眼睛抬起來看向Obi-Wan，嘴角勾起了一個邪魅的笑容，眼中滿是得意洋洋。男生再次移轉了疼愛的地方，換到了Obi-Wan已經堅挺了的陰莖上。他伸出舌頭從囊袋處舔弄著，輕輕把它含進嘴巴內。一會兒後便舔弄著他的柱身，又張開嘴巴含著性器，毫不意外地嚐到了已經溢出來的前列腺液。

男生總是有種感覺對方的愛液也是甜甜的，他不知道到底是自己的錯覺還是什麼，只知道自己很享受服侍對方，渴望聽到他甜而不膩的聲呻吟，喚著自己的名字。已經被玩弄過敏感的乳頭的Obi-Wan很快便棄械投降，在Darth Vader的口腔內射滿了甜美的精液。Obi-Wan仰起腦袋，抵在櫥櫃的門上大聲的呻吟著，雙腿繃緊想要找出支撐點。

即使Darth Vader慣性地想要把它們吞進肚子內，但因為他不想浪費時間進入房間拿出潤滑油，也不打算使用原力把它拿出來，於是他便把精液吐進掌心。他沾了點精液便把兩根手指插進熟悉的肉穴內，這段時間他們的交合讓他輕易地容納了這兩根手指，男生雖仍小心翼翼，但他不再如當初一樣緊張，他知道對方能接受的範圍，也清楚如果他緩慢了只會惹來對方不滿地反對聲。

Obi-Wan渾身燥熱，感覺到男生的手指靈巧地在自己的體內進出，偶爾屈曲的指尖刮著敏感不已的內壁，快感直衝腦門，眼前一切的東西彷彿都變得毫不真實，模模糊糊的，唯獨他的愛人是真實的。Obi-Wan把對方的身體拉進了自己的懷中，下巴擱在男生的肩膀上，溫熱的臉頰貼在對方的之上，情難自禁地含著男生的耳珠，軟糯的聲音如同請求地顫抖著：「給我...Ani......」

每次聽到對方請求的聲音，Darth Vader就不能自己，無論對方想要什麼，他都會把東西帶給他。即使是要Tatooine的雙子太陽，他都會為他摘下來，他不介意任何險阻都會把全宇宙都送給對方，只要他要求。他以人生中最快的速度脫下自己的褲子，握著早就硬透了的陽具，對準正一收一縮地勾引自己的小洞插進去。

Obi-Wan緊緻的穴道咬緊了他的性器，就像是不讓他離開似的，事實上他也不打算抽出來，他只盤算著如何能把對方操弄得失去控制。當整根性器沒入在穴道的時候，二人都滿足地呼出一口氣。不僅是填滿了情慾，更是因心靈契合而生的滿足。

Darth Vader的手在對方的結實的臀部上用力壓向自己的下身，讓二人從剛結合的快感先舒緩一下，忍耐著想要抽插的衝動，直至男人開始主動地擺動腰身，帶著鼻音的柔聲輕輕響起：「動起來啊......」Darth Vader才開始移動：「好的，天使。」

坐在桌子上的Obi-Wan整個人幾乎被對方鎖進了懷裏，狹小的空間讓他無處可逃，只能承受著男生如同暴風般激烈的抽插，快感讓他的視線都要變白了，嘴巴不斷發出了讓人害羞的聲音。他能感覺到愛人的囊袋正拍打在自己的的身下，肉體碰撞的聲音與呻吟及心跳的聲音同步了，害羞得難耐地研磨下唇，想要遮掩自己的情動。

聽到Obi-Wan的聲音變得隱晦起來，Darth Vader不用多想也知道對方正折磨自己的唇瓣，他喘著氣，語帶命令似的說道：「不，叫出來，我想聽。」知道自己的掩飾被他識破了，Obi-Wan只好放開了下唇，讓撩撥人心的呻吟再次傾巢而出，閉上眼享受男生帶來的快感。

廚房內只充斥著淫糜的交合聲，汗水沾濕了Obi-Wan坐著的位置，讓他好幾次都差點便要掉下來，幸好Darth Vader的雙手一直放在他的臀部上才不致難堪地跌在地上。最終Obi-Wan還是忍耐不了這種打斷了興致的小意外，一邊在斷斷續續的呻吟中吐出語句：「Ani...啊......把我......嗯...帶......啊啊....床上.....」

激烈的性愛讓Obi-Wan腦袋燒壞了，他無法組織一句完整的說話，還好愛人知道自己在說什麼，點點頭叫Obi-Wan抱繄自己。感覺到對方的雙手環得更緊，Darth Vader便捧著他的臀部抱起了他，想要帶著對方一同回到他們的房間。只是他沒料到這個舉動會為二人帶來不能言喻的快感，這個姿勢讓他進入了一個前所未有的深度，他倒抽了一口氣，而身上的Obi-Wan幾乎是失聲地叫了出來。

「Ani...Ani.......Ani.......啊...」被頂到了深處的Obi-Wan感覺到全身都有陣微弱的電流通過，在二人身體之間摩擦的性器又射出了體液，讓交叉纏在對方腰間的雙腿幾乎無力再環著Darth Vader，淚水無法自制地滑過不停。他能做的就只有叫著對方的名字，彷彿這樣就能被對方拯救出情慾深淵。

Darth Vader被Obi-Wan那失控的叫喚弄得幾乎發狂，再叫他的名字，再叫他的名字，再叫他的名字，讓他失控，讓他灌滿對方的身體，讓他的氣味感染對方的身軀，使對方即使不在自己身邊也能嗅現自己的味道。這個念頭讓男生忘記了原本說要帶對方到床上的承諾，急躁地帶著對方到牆壁，讓對方的後背貼上冰冷的牆上。

本就已經無法思考的Obi-Wan無法理解自己到底做了什麼，讓Darth Vader忽然瘋狂了起來，已經高潮過兩次的男人感覺到沉重的疲勞感，可是男生為他帶來的快感讓他再次狂熱起來。本就已經軟化了的性器又開始因快感及摩擦而又抬起了頭，他無助地呻吟著，不知這場甜蜜的折磨什麼時候才停止。

Darth Vader側過頭，色情的舔著對方沾滿了汗水的頸項，絲毫不在意鹹鹹的味道，只想盡自己所能讓氣息染上對方的身軀。他又按捺不住在對方的頸窩間留下吻痕，脖子下那些脆弱的血管就在嘴巴內，也許稍微用力他便會死在自己的懷中。但他不會這樣做，不會這樣對待他最珍貴的寶物，他從來都不覺得原力是送給自己的禮物，Obi-Wan才是。

「我的。」Darth Vader每留下一個痕跡便說一次，他要讓Obi-Wan連靈魂也要刻上他的名字。意亂情迷的男人一邊承受著狂亂的抽插，一邊聽著這些充滿佔有慾的發言，讓他更是迷失，只知道自己想要回應對方的話：「嗚...啊......Ani...是...啊......是你的......」說完這句話後，Obi-Wan幾乎是馬上便後悔了，因為Darth Vader的動作不但越來越大，更開始狂野地低聲咆哮著，就像被釋放了的野獸似的。

過快的抽插讓Obi-Wan的背部因摩擦著牆壁而疼痛的起來，他只好靠在對方的懷裏，讓自己的後背遠離牆壁以免受傷。快感已經讓他失去理智，太多了，他不得不癱軟在對方的懷中，低聲哭著向對方求饒：「不行了.......嗚...啊...Ani.......嗚.....要...嗯......壞掉了.......」他的腿不斷滑下來，若非Darth Vader的雙手捧著他的大腿，他肯定自己必定會掉下來了。

Darth Vader抱緊了渾身無力的Obi-Wan，輕聲安慰道：「再忍耐一下，乖，天使。再為我高潮。」誘惑的聲音纏繞在Obi-Wan的心頭，他搖著腦袋哽咽著：「不行的......啊...嗚......Ani.......」男生在對方的額上留下一吻鼓勵著他的愛人：「你可以的，天使。」

Obi-Wan可憐兮兮地抽了下鼻子，只能迫著承受Darth Vader的情慾。男人還是不能承受地再次攀上高潮，高溫燒滾了他整個人，眼前只有無盡的白。讓他失控的人做著最後數次抽插，享受著小穴緊抓著性器無法停止的痙攣，讓男生也登上了高峰。

Darth Vader奬勵似的親吻著愛人，雙手緊抱著已經無力支撐自己的Obi-Wan，不讓他離開自己的懷裏。軟化了的性器緩緩地滑了下來，他知道對方的雙腿間必定流出了自己的種子，也知道連根指頭都動不了的愛人無法移動。於是他繼續抱著對方，把Obi-Wan帶到浴室內沖洗乾淨，待會才看被操開了的小洞流出自己的東西的色情景象。

「我愛你，天使。」

「嗯......我也愛你........」

聽到Obi-Wan充滿疲意的回應，讓Darth Vader不得不笑了起來。只有他能把對方流露出這個表情，唯獨他能看到他的天使變成這樣。他吻上了Obi-Wan的髮旋，便一同去沖洗了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝你看到這裡，目前還有兩篇翻外和一個另外的結局 <3


End file.
